Love with a stranger
by whackypen
Summary: Hogwarts is in threat from a half blood, she is smart witty and adventurous at the same time.


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.  
  
Warning- may contain sexual references in later chapters.  
  
Please, read and review  
  
Loved by one yet wanted by plenty.  
  
Chapter 1- mysteries  
  
Harry lay down on his bed and stared at the torn brown wooden ceiling above him. He couldn't bare the look of the thing anymore, so he decided to paint it! He grabbed five pots of multi coloured paints and slashed the paint around on the walls. Uncle Vernon was too late, Harry had created a masterpiece! Five witches on one side and five wizards on the other end of the closet-room. They were duelling, it was obvious to him but to Vernon it was a nightmare 'HARRY!' uncle Vernon screeched to him, 'what the hell do you think you are doing!' Harry stared at him blankly, 'nothing Vernon' you stupid fat goat, he thought to himself. He wasn't doing anything; he did something but not anymore. Vernon was UN advanced in the past present and future tense, jeez what were they teaching that guy when he was young? He thought. Vernon blood-shot eyed heard a noise coming from upstairs, a thump and another thump he was terrified, and the Weasleys again he thought in terror. 'Looks like your little pals are here Harry' he snarled, Harry was surprised. Ron was away in Romania for a few weeks... he thought again, Aunt Petunia was still at home when Harry was, what is she doing? He thought with mischief in his eyes.  
  
Vernon ran up the stairs to yell at who he thought was the Weasley brothers, but found out it was his wife hammering their bedside table together. Vernon was shocked, muscle woman! He thought... 'WOW Petunia, I was only away for a few days and look at you go!' Petunia was flattered, 'well I was working out, and I was getting more energy for life! I need more exercise babe, so I thought going away to a personal trainer was a break through! I am very pleased with my self. Babe, Dudley is overweight, I realised today never before! I used to image him as a frail stick. But Harry showed me his issueshe whispered good boy Harry potter, isn't he?' Vernon was left speechless, firstly she insulted Dudley and now appreciating Harry potter, the boy they used to make fun of and push around. 'I don't believe this honey!' Oh golly, I am talking like her! Oh know I did it again!!!  
  
Dudley was sitting in his room, playing with his mirror; he was kissing it out of whack, Harry was leaning against the door frame laughing. Dudley gave a girly scream and hid in his large cupboard, Harry had always wondered WHY the cupboard was so big, he came to a conclusion that the cupboard was like this so his over-sized clothing could fit in it. Harry followed him and told him how he was going to tell his friends about the kissing thing he had just witnessed. Dudley was horrified, he looked at Harry in horror 'Harry, you... you wouldn't! You can't Harry! YOU CAN'T!!' Harry turned around and walked outside, alone staring into the sky this has been the best summer ever' he said. Too bad school's tomorrow really. Isn't it...'  
  
Next day...  
  
Harry arrived at the train station and hopped into platform 9 ¾. Ron was waiting with Ginny near the end of the platform; Harry looked out at them and saw Ginny hide in embarrassment behind her older brother Ron. Harry said his greetings and walked with Ron over to Neville, strangely enough somewhat 20 people were standing crowded around him Harry thought this very odd... Usually people would go and hide away from him as he was considered a VERY stupid boy. He walked into the centre of the crowd and saw Neville break dancing and telling a story at the same time. 'Wow' he said, 'Neville, you sure have shaped up mate!' Neville glared at Harry but loosened up and said thankyou. Neville pulled Harry away from the crowd and the crowd soon disintegrated. Neville stood in front of him smiling, 'Harry! I talked to a girl in the holidays, jeez she was amazing! She really was! She said she goes to Hogwarts too, I haven't seen her around yet she even gave me her email and phone number!' Harry looked at him and said to Neville 'Congratulations mate!' Neville showed Harry the email, It read.... 'I think I will add her soon!' Also, he showed the phone number. '1800-I-HATE-YOU' Harry couldn't believe Neville fell for it so he grinned at himself as he walked away.  
  
Later at Hogwarts...  
  
Neville got inside and looked around for his date he met in the summer holidays. To his surprise she was there standing alone in a corner. Her eyes widened when she saw him wave over to her, she shuffled around facing the wall and pulled down her pants pretending to go to the toilet against the wall, trying to gross him out and make him leave her be. He didn't get the picture, 'hello Chloe!' he said grinning, she looked at him 'um, do I know you?' she pulled up her pants and looked around the Potter buy, she found him and walked over to Harry. Harry looked at her in disguist 'you foul toad!' he yelled at her, 'at least he's making an effort unlike you!' He said to her, now in whispering mode. She grabbed him by the shirt took him into the closet and kissed him. He felt happy but there was anger still inside of him, she made him melt. Then, a sudden thought pounced to his mind... Oh god!!! It's the sorting hat ceremony! We have missed it all! And, Chloe you are amazing, oh what am I saying?! I have got to get out of here! I have a girlfriend Chloe, I love with all my heart but one thing like this could ruin it all! Don't tell a soul, you hear me? No one!'  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Chloe is bad news and Neville's dream girl. What did she want with Harry Potter? Why doesn't she feel for Neville? Why is she in Harry's year anyway when she was never there in the first place? All will be explained later on in the story.  
  
Please review( 


End file.
